


Salope

by MlleCurly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Prostitution, drame, famille - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleCurly/pseuds/MlleCurly
Summary: Ici, aucune étoile ne brille. Le soleil n'éclaire pas la ville souterraine de ses rayons. Mais Kuchel est habituée, sa vie n'est qu'une succession désespérée d'effort vain pour survivre. Sa famille, son métier... La chance ne lui a jamais souri. Olympia se voit dans le regard de ses clients. Mais Kuchel, elle, se voit dans les yeux de sa seule lumière, son seul amour : Livaï.
Kudos: 2





	Salope

.

.

.

~ Salope ~

.

.

.

Quand la lune apparaît, tu peux la croiser en ville  
Elle a deux prénoms, un pour la vie, l'autre pour la nuit  
Une croix sur ses études, le temps lui a mené la vie dure  
Entre le café et la pharmacie elle a ses habitudes

L'habitude d'être dans le froid, les jambes à l'air  
Toute droite dans l'noir, on la confondrait avec un lampadaire  
Un combat contre la montre, elle danse avec son ombre  
Bien trop jeune pour faire le plus vieux métier du monde

Olympia... Kuchel...

Parfois elle se perdait entre ses deux identités... au fond qui était-elle ?

Dès que le soir tombait, elle enfilait ses plus belles robes, enfin, sa seule robe... elle se maquillait, elle sortait dans les rues sombres et sales. Puis elle attendait. Elle restait debout dans le noir, sans rien faire à part offrir son sourire charmeur aux passants.

Olympia c'était elle. Cette fille effacée qui existait juste derrière de beaux sourires et une démarche sensuelle. Une femme qui n'était là que pour plaire aux hommes, qui n'avait pas d'autre but que d'être leur objet, leur offrir ses services, leur appartenir le temps de quelques minutes.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle naisse ici ? Personne ne méritait de vivre dans les bas-fonds. Cet endroit était pourri sous tous les angles, et y vivre était un combat de tous les jours... la population de la ville souterraine vivait principalement des crimes : le vol, le meurtre, la pédophilie, le trafic humain et j'en passe... Ici il fallait être fort, s'en prendre au plus faible, accomplir des choses terribles pour se faire respecter. Pour ne pas se faire marcher dessus, pour se faire des alliés et éviter tous danger.

Kuchel n'était pas forte.

Son parfum mélangé à l'odeur d'essence qui l'entoure  
Elle se donne le droit de croire qu'elle pourra partir un jour  
Elle a laissé ses rêves s'abîmer à quelques rues  
Certaines le font par choix, elle, ne l'a jamais eu

En rentrant elle ferme les yeux devant l'miroir de l'ascenseur  
La nuit tous les chats sont gris et tous ses clients sont seuls  
Ils emportent un peu d'elle quand ils referment la porte  
Et des traces apparaissent quand les caresses deviennent trop fortes

Kuchel n'avait rien à voir avec Olympia. Olympia pouvait sembler si forte, si sûre d'elle... elle supportait tant de chose, tant de douleur... Non, Kuchel n'avait définitivement rien à voir avec elle... Kuchel était une femme discrète, aux sourires rares et timides à qui la vie n'avait pas fait de cadeau.

Ackerman. C'était son nom de famille. Un nom qu'on lui avait appris à ne pas divulguer, un nom dont elle avait honte et qu'elle avait caché à tout ceux qu'elle croisait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Sa famille, persécutée par le gouvernement, était venue se cacher dans les bas-fonds pour échapper à une tuerie de masse. Elle n'en savait pas plus, elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Personne n'avait voulu lui en dire davantage...

C'était pour cela qu'elle vivait ici, dans les bas-fonds de la capitale où étaient regroupés tous les parias de la société, ceux dont le monde d'en haut ne voulaient pas... Seize ans de vie sans jamais avoir vu la beauté du ciel... Toute son enfance passée dans cet endroit puant et miteux, dangereux...

Elle est intelligente et drôle, mais pour être honnête  
Les hommes qui viennent la voir ne sont pas là pour la connaître  
Sous la Grande Ourse, elle fait tout pour leur faire envie  
Elle doute, et quand son maquillage coule elle dit que c'est la pluie

Bien sûr elle voudrait être ailleurs, partir d'ici  
Mais elle est prise en otage par l'café et la pharmacie  
Cernée, vue que chaque soir est déjà demain  
Elle a des tonnes de regrets coincés dans son p'tit sac à main

Si Olympia passait ses nuits dans les bras de différents hommes, Kuchel passait ses journées enfermées à l'intérieur à coudre : elle rafistolait les vêtements de ceux qui le souhaitait en échange d'argent ou de nourriture. C'était un petit boulot qui ne lui rapportait pas beaucoup, mais son simple métier de travailleuse du sexe ne lui suffisait pas à payer le loyer, la gabelle et les nombreux autres impôts pour le roi. De plus, la vie dans les bas-fonds était très chère, que ce soit pour la nourriture ou les besoins quotidiens. Les fins de mois étaient difficiles.

...Non... Chaque jour était difficile. C'était un combat au quotidien.

Lorsqu'elle était enfant, Kuchel passait son temps à coudre. Elle l'avait appris toute seule. Ça lui permettait de s'évader et d'oublier tous ses problèmes. Son frère volait du tissu pour elle. Quand il était là, elle s'installait près de lui sur son lit, et elle cousait des robes pour sa vieille peluche en silence. Elle ne disait rien. Lui non plus. Mais elle savait qu'elle était en sécurité. Avec lui, rien ne lui arrivait. Son frère était le premier amour de sa vie. Il l'aimait. Il l'a protégeait. Il prenait soin d'elle quoi qu'il arrive. Et quand leur père s'énervait, Kenny prenait tout sur lui.

Et elle, elle se cachait dans un placard.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Kenny faisait tout ça pour la protéger... Elle respectait son sacrifice alors elle ne disait rien. Elle lui en était reconnaissante. Mais quand son frère n'était pas là, plus rien ne la protégeait. Et elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Que se soit chez elle ou dans la rue, elle était en danger permanant dans les bas-fonds.

Les saisons passent, on s'habitue aux angoisses  
Elle s'dit que ça pourrait être pire en regardant le SDF d'en face  
Les destins se ressemblent dans l'périmètre  
Elle fait les cent pas, en restant là elle a fait de milliers de kilomètres

Souvent, son prince charmant s'évapore comme un mirage  
Ils se souviennent pas d'son prénom, elle veut oublier leurs visages  
Des sacrifices pour un meilleur avenir  
Si la lune pouvait parler, elle en aurait des choses à dire

Kuchel n'en voulait pas à son père. Elle ne lui en avait jamais voulu. Peut-être était-elle stupide ? Naïve ? Au fond elle s'en fichait. Elle avait appris à vivre avec son traumatisme... elle avait le sentiment qu'en vouloir à son géniteur ne l'aiderait pas à avancer... de toute façon il avait eu ce qu'il méritait : Kenny en grandissant, s'était endurcit, et avait entreprit de se débarrasser de tout ceux qui un jour ou l'autre avait pu lui causer du tort.

Et la jeune femme savait que la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait n'était pas de son fait, ni du fait de son père, ni de personne d'autre. Sauf du gouvernement qui se plaisait à appauvrir sa population, en particulier les bas-fonds dont personne ne se souciait.

En grandissant, Kenny et Kuchel s'étaient éloignés. Kuchel vouait toujours une grande admiration et une loyauté sans faille envers son aîné qui l'avait si souvent protégé. Elle l'aimait et elle savait que son grand frère l'aimait également. Mais fuir était dans la nature de Kenny. Il avait fui son ancienne vie durant laquelle il avait été une victime, fui sa mère, sa sœur et tout ceux qu'il avait connu pour se créer une réputation. Pour ne plus jamais être en danger, pour enfin être respecté, pour être crain, être en sécurité. Désormais il était Kenny l'éventreur. Un homme tellement crain de tous, que ce soit de ses ennemis ou des brigades spéciales, qu'il en était devenu une légende.

Mais Kuchel n'était pas forte comme Olympia... Et encore moins comme Kenny... Elle n'avait aucune force, aucune haine à déverser dans ses actions, aucun moyen de se défendre ou d'intimider tout ceux qui auraient aimé la voir tomber... Dans les bas-fonds pour survivre, il fallait devenir un criminel. C'est ce que Kenny avait fait en la délaissant. Elle, pour survivre, elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de se prostituer. C'était le destin de beaucoup de femme.

Elle ne revoyait que rarement son frère. Jamais il n'avait été doué pour les signes d'affections. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin de s'attacher, de voir ses proches. Parfois il apparaissait avant de disparaitre tout aussi vite, ne réapparaissant qu'au bout de plusieurs mois, voire plusieurs années.

Et Kuchel savait qu'un jour, l'une des visites occasionnel de Kenny serait sa dernière. Et qu'après elle ne le reverrait plus jamais.

Elle a un fils, son petit bout d'âme, son moment de calme  
L'étoile qui la guide dans la nuit noire  
Elle le rejoint aux aurores après l'horreur  
Elle se conforte dans son odeur, son cœur et son corps

Il ne sait pas encore pour son bout de trottoir  
Il lui donne l'amour qu'on lui donne pas le soir  
Elle le regarde dormir, d'un coup elle désespère  
Comment lui expliquer où est passé son père ?

Livaï, son fils. Il était la seule chose qui lui donnait la force de se battre, une raison de se lever le matin. Il était son unique rayon de soleil qui éclairait sa vie dans les bas-fonds. Depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie, elle ne savait pas comment elle avait pu vivre sans lui.

Elle était tombée enceinte jeune : elle avait quinze ans. Il faut dire que la jeune femme avait commencé à se prostituer dès ses quatorze ans, et que jamais elle n'avait compris comment ses collègues faisaient pour éviter les grossesses... c'était pour cela qu'elle se retrouvait mère à seize ans.

Ici Kuchel n'avait rien. Elle n'était personne. Lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle portait la vie, elle avait beaucoup pleuré. Elle s'était remémoré la liste des hommes avec qui elle avait couché, essayant de trouver le géniteur de l'enfant qu'elle portait, en vain. Il y avait trop de possibilité... et aucun d'eux n'était prêt à assumer un rôle de père en aidant financièrement une pute.

Elle avait fait le choix égoïste de ne pas avorter. Parce qu'elle se sentait seule. Parce qu'elle avait peur de souffrir, peur de mourir. Pas parce qu'elle voulait donner la vie et être mère. Si elle avait vraiment voulu le meilleur pour son enfant, elle ne lui aurait pas donné la vie, elle le savait : quel avenir son petit trésor aurait-il ici, dans les bas-fonds ? Quel rêve aurait-il ? S'il ne mourait pas de faim ou de maladie, il devrait se prostituer comme elle ou devenir un criminel comme Kenny... Pourquoi vouloir avoir un enfant dans ces conditions ? En sachant qu'il devrait lutter pour vivre ? Qu'il serait malheureux...

Pourtant, quand Kuchel observait Livaï dormir au creux de ses bras, elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Il l'apaisait. Plus tard Livaï ferait de grandes choses... Elle en était convaincue...

Un jour elle partira, elle l'amènera au loin  
Elle fermera une valise, elle a hâte, un beau matin  
Elle s'échappera des griffes du périph' de Paris  
Elle aura une maison, un chien, un château, un mari

Elle s'est promis que tout ça ne durerait pas  
Une mauvaise passe qui s'en ira, oui, elle croit au miracle  
Elle en vient presque à oublier qu'elle doit retourner cette nuit  
Entre le café et la pharmacie

La noirceur des bas-fonds la rendait malade. L'arthrite prenait part de son corps petit à petit. Pourtant elle n'était même pas encore adulte. Mais c'était comme ça pour tout le monde, ici... les maladies pullulaient dans la ville souterraine. A cause de la pauvreté, mais aussi à cause du manque de lumière naturelle... quasiment toute la population des bas-fonds mourrait sans jamais avoir vu le soleil. Et Kuchel savait que ce serait surement son cas également. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait pour Livaï. Alors elle économisait, autant qu'elle pouvait. Elle se privait de tout, si cela pouvait lui permettre de mettre de côté le moindre centime. Mais pour pouvoir monter le onzième escalier et acheter un passeport, il fallait être riche. Jamais Kuchel ne pourrait rassembler autant d'argent pour son fils en une vie, aussi motivée soit-elle.

Mais au fond ce petit endroit n'était pas toujours si mal... Kuchel avait une ou deux connaissances, des collègues de travail... elles pouvaient se comprendre... comprendre dans quelle merde elles vivaient...

Parfois elle allait s'installer à l'écart de la ville, sur un petit halot où quelques brins d'herbes poussaient. De là, elle pouvait voir un petit bout de ciel : presque rien, mais plusieurs mètre au-dessus d'elle à travers une épaisse grille en métal rouillée, elle pouvait le deviner. Ça suffisait à la faire rêver.

Sa mère pense qu'elle est engagée comme danseuse dans un cabaret  
Mais sa scène fait deux mètre carrés  
C'était la plus belle quand elle était au pays  
Elle lui donne des nouvelles, des mensonges bien écrits

Elle fait bonne figure, mais au moment de raccrocher  
Ça la brûle de lui dire de venir la chercher  
Mais elle sait qu'ils sont là, les loups qui la surveillent  
Elle voudrait pas qu'ils s'en prennent à sa seule merveille

Kuchel se trouvait souvent faible, misérable ou sans défense contrairement à certaine femme. Et au fond c'était surement le cas... Mais aucune femme n'était aussi faible que sa mère. Enfin... Ce mot était surement bien trop fort et injuste, et si Kuchel l'utilisait pourtant pour qualifier sa mère, c'était parce qu'elle haïssait cette femme de tout son être.

Sa mère n'avait pourtant jamais rien fait. Enfin... C'était justement ce que Kuchel lui reprochait. Jamais sa mère n'avait fait quoi que ce soit pour la protéger de son père ou du reste du monde. Jamais elle n'avait fait quoi que ce soit pour elle ni même pour Kenny. Peut-être qu'elle ne les aimait pas ? Qu'elle n'avait pas la fibre maternelle ? Qu'elle n'avait pas voulu s'attacher à eux en connaissant le sort funeste que leur réservait les bas-fonds ? Qu'apprendre à les aimer lui ferait trop de mal... Peut-être que se montrer indifférente vis-à-vis de sa progéniture était une façon de se protéger.

Kuchel se souvenait de ces longs moments de douleur. Son père collé à Kenny. Elle caché dans le placard. Sa mère qui tricotait au salon comme si tout était normal. Jamais, au grand jamais Kuchel n'avait pu comprendre. Même lorsqu'elle était enfant, quand elle ne comprenait pas ce que son père faisait à Kenny, elle savait que ça n'était pas normal. Elle le savait et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi une personne comme sa mère, qui était censé les aimer et les protéger, ne faisait rien et restait si stoïque, a siffloter en tricotant.

Son père était le véritable responsable de ces longues années de traumatisme mais indirectement, sa mère l'avait aidé. Elle était complice par son inaction. Et un sentiment profond d'injustice et de frustration avait dévoré Kuchel de l'intérieur. Mais dans cette société patriarcale, on apprenait malheureusement à pardonner plus facilement aux hommes qu'aux femmes...

Maintenant qu'elle était mère, Kuchel savait qu'elle ferait toujours tout pour Livaï, même si elle devait en mourir, même si elle devait se battre contre le monde entier.

Nous, on sortait de boîte, dans une voiture on roulait vite  
De la fumée, de la musique, rien qu'entre amis on voulait rire  
On avait pas envie de rentrer et certains avaient trop bu  
On savait pas trop où aller, quand soudain on l'a vue

D'un coup, on a ralenti, lorsqu'on est passé  
Au niveau de la pharmacie, juste à côté du café  
Mon dieu ce qu'on peut être con quand on est entre potes  
On a baissé la vitre, on a crié "Salope !"

Mais Kuchel était malade. Très malade. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être contagieux... Mais plus les jours passaient, plus elle se sentait mal. Le médecin coutait trop chère, impossible pour elle de consulter. Mais elle savait, elle sentait au fond d'elle que la fin était proche. C'était...comme une intuition.

Alors elle travaillait encore plus. Elle dormait moins. Elle faisait tout pour passer autant de temps possible avec son fils. Pour qu'il sache qu'elle l'aimait, qu'il comprenne que l'amour était la chose la plus pure que l'on pouvait espérer dans ce monde de brute, qu'il fallait toujours garder une part de bonté en soit. Elle voulait qu'il se souvienne de cet amour pour qu'il puisse à son tour un jour l'offrir à quelqu'un, une femme, un homme, peut-être des enfants... Elle voulait que Livaï sache ce que ça faisait de se sentir aimer.

Lorsqu'elle dormait, elle se réveillait parfois en sursaut : sans elle, comment Livaï se débrouillerait-il ? Il était fichu. Il mourrait de faim, de maladie, peut-être enrôlé dans un trafic humain... elle pleurait beaucoup en le regardant dormir. Il était si beau... On aurait dit un ange... et elle allait finir par l'abandonner sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit... il lui en voudrait, il ne comprendrait pas... il souffrirait... que faire de lui ? A qui le confier ? Kuchel n'avait plus personne, elle était seule au monde. Et bientôt Livaï le serait aussi.

Mais Kuchel se l'était promis : aussi longtemps qu'elle vivrait, elle ferait tout pour que Livaï soit heureux et qu'il ait une enfance normal. Et elle ferait tout pour survivre et le voir grandir. Elle voulait le voir s'accomplir, le voir devenir un homme. Son fils était destiné à de grandes choses.

Et Kuchel se l'était promis : elle en serait témoin.

.

.

.

Hello les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien !

Voici donc ma première fanfiction sur SNK. Ça me fait assez bizarre, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur autre chose que SLG ou WTC. Mais maintenant j'ai une grosse hype sur cet anime et je pense que ça va durer un moment xD

Comme vous avez pu le voir la configuration de mes chapitres a aussi changé. Désormais, « la note de l'auteur » sera à la fin des chapitres, plutôt qu'en début et en fin de chapitre.

En bref, j'espère que cet OS sur la vie de Kuchel vous aura plu ! C'est également ma première songfic avec, comme vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué, le titre « Salope » de Bigflo et Oli. J'écrirais peut-être une fanfiction sur le passé de Kenny et Kuchel à partir de cet OS.

Contrairement à l'époque où j'écrivais sur SLG et WTC, je n'aurais pas un rythme de publication régulier. Je rentre à la fac en septembre alors je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais le temps. Je publierais quand j'en aurais envie, mais je préviendrais toujours sur mon mur lorsque je sortirais une nouvelle fanfiction. Je n'abandonne jamais une fanfiction, cela ne change pas donc pas de crainte à ce sujet.

Ce que je peux vous dire pour le moment sur la prochaine fic :

-Mon histoire : Une fanfiction Eruri de 10 chapitres se passant en Allemagne en mélangeant un contexte historique (RDA). Je n'ai pas encore de résumé mais je vous tiendrais au courant.

En bref je vous dis à la prochaine, portez vous bien et n'hésitez pas à me suivre sur mes différents réseaux !

.

.


End file.
